


Teasing

by orphan_account



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Bottom Donald, Light Dom/sub, Loving friendship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, trans panchito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two of Donald's favorite birds come up for a birthday visit. What will they gift him, I wonder?(very nsfw, approach with caution. all parties are depicted as human here.)





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first times trying to write smut, so constructive criticism is welcome! i may edit it when i go back to write more. i wanted to put it out anyway, because having it published will encourage me to write more of it (i think!)
> 
> anyway, have fun reading! i love these three so much <3

Donald was so easy to tease.

Really, in some ways, it was a shame. Panchito liked a challenge, and it was almost too easy to get Donald riled up. On the other hand, José was perfectly content to watch Donald squirm before them. It was relaxing. Comforting. A universal truth, so to speak, was that when Donald was with Panchito and José, he would be getting teased.

Donald knew that he was an easy target, and yet he always gave himself over to his friends for birthdays and surprises. He’d come to like it, actually, even the blindfold-- though he tried not to seem overeager. It was kind of nice to be blindfolded and allow others to take charge. Not that bossiness or leadership were traits he often embodied, but it was so wonderful to know that these two men would take care of him, love him, and all for only his own love in return.

This was, of course, about to be one of those times for Donald. Birthdays had never been much of an event in his family growing up, and even less so as an adult, and a parent. Family was something he loved fiercely, but it didn’t often leave him much time off. So when Panchito and José rang him up to let him know they’d be in town to celebrate for the weekend, well. Donald looked forward to seeing his boyfriends. They were all so busy these days that whenever they found some alone time, none were prepared to waste even a moment.

When they’d told him about the deluxe hotel suite they’d booked for the weekend? Donald was over the moon thinking about all the time he’d get to spend with Panchito and José, and the effort they were putting in to make it as nice as possible.

Donald was practically vibrating with excitement and nervousness, his sweaty palms smudging the ink on the note he’d written the name and room number of the hotel room he’d been given. It was rare that he’d spend a night away from home, but his uncle wasn’t a total monster after all, and agreed to mind the kids for the weekend. He knew Mrs. Beakley would be the more competent caretaker in that situation, so he tried not to worry about that.

Besides, he thought as Panchito opened the door to their suite, nothing bad could possibly happen when he was with these two.

Panchito clapped him on the shoulder and dragged him inside, pressing a firm, wet kiss to Donald’s cheek.

“Bout time you got here, eh kid?” he said, bumping Donald with his hip and releasing his hold on him. 

José stood from the chair he’d been lounging in, sipping what Donald guessed was tequila.

“Ah, Donald! Happy birthday, my beautiful friend!” José said, grabbing Donald by the chin and pulling him close for a warm, mostly-chaste kiss. It was tequila, Donald noted.

That first kiss was already so dizzying, Donald couldn’t help but to smile, and put his hand on a nearby chair to steady himself.. Luckily Panchito reappeared at his side to offer a fresh drink. Brandy, because of course they went out of their way to make sure Donald had his favorite drink.

“One for me, too?” Panchito asked hopefully. Donald put out a hand to cup and his face, and kissed the stupid smile right off it.

“Already, Donald? I knew you missed us, but this…” José teased.

Donald gave him a look, and said, “You care for small talk the least of us, Joe.”

José shrugged. “Did I say I was disappointed?”

Donald grinned and drank some more of his brandy. The warmth that had been filling his chest since he stepped through the door was soft and tender, but the brandy was warm in a sharper way. It was top shelf stuff, and smooth as the king-sized bed that Donald could now see had been stripped of its comforter, just clean sheets and extra pillows. It was sweet to see how much they had planned ahead, even down to the little things.

“I’ve missed you two,” he couldn’t help but say.

“We have missed you too, Donald,” José said, taking his hand briefly. “Let us show you how much.”

Panchito poured some more brandy into his glass and then put a hand to his chest and pushed him back to the foot of the bed. He sat carefully, taking another drink so as to not spill any. José had stepped back to finish his own drink and place the cup down on the coffee table. Donald wondered whether Panchito had been drinking, but glancing at the coffee table revealed two shot glasses, shining wet in the light of the orange-white lamps of the room.

Donald took another long drink, and as he looked up, saw José pull Panchito down by the red bandana he wore around his neck in order to kiss the tall man more easily. José didn’t try to stand on his toes or elevate himself at all, so Panchito had to stoop all the way down to him. Panchito had his hands on José’s waist, and José’s hands were trapped between them at his chest. Donald swallowed thickly, feeling the alcohol work its way into a light blush on his chest and face.

José moved his hands so casually, both Donald and Panchito made a noise of surprise when he grabbed Panchito’s ass before pulling away from their kiss. José quickly drew Panchito back towards him, almost as an afterthought, kissing him again as his hands found the bandana on Panchito’s neck and untied it.

“Is it that time, already?” Panchito asked, glancing at his watch-less wrist. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled his shirt over his head and started undoing his belt and pants.

José rolled his eyes. “Have you ever known a lover as impatient as this one?” he asked, sticking a thumb out towards Panchito, who was trying to keep his balance while stumbling out of his jeans.

José smoothed the bandana out in his hands, taking his time opening it up and refolding it into a long strip. 

“You gonna get ready, patito? I’m the impatient one, you can’t leave me hanging!” Panchito said with a wink, already touching Donald’s arms and tugging on his shirt. It was hard not to ogle him not that he was undressed. Panchito had warm brown skin, not as dark as José, but light enough to see the freckles that covered his entire body. Donald loved those freckles. They suited Panchito perfectly, his loud and silly personality reflected in the endless constellations that decorated his skin. 

“Oh sure, because it’s all about you today,” Donald said sarcastically. Still, he handed his glass to Panchito, who put it down on the nightstand so he could disrobe.

Donald might act like he had more dignity, but he always followed the rules. He was a good boy that way.

He kicked off his shoes, and undid his pants, standing for just a moment to shed them. Eager for their touch, Donald also pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto a chair.

José donned a smug smile. “Fair’s more than fair,” he said. Panchito now moved toward the head of the bed to climb up behind Donald, and Donald and José both couldn’t help but to stare at his round, freckled ass as he moved. As skinny as he was, it was hard to remember sometimes how shapely he could be that way.

“That’s all you get to see for now,” José said, and handed the bandana to Panchito, who leaned up against Donald’s back to take it from over his shoulder. Donald pouted but was cut off by Panchito, who turned his head and kissed him deeply, opening his mouth and running his tongue over Donald’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. When Panchito pulled away, Donald turned to see José pulling his shirt off to reveal his strong, soft torso before the bandana was positioned over his eyes and Donald could only imagine the bodies that were touching him.

“Turn around, love,” Panchito said in his ear, and Donald did it without even thinking, turning towards the man on his knees, and allowing Panchito to pull him so that he was leaning over him as Panchito laid back. The mattress dipped behind them, and Donald could feel José coming up behind him, arms snaking around his chest. One hand dragged across his nipples, lightly tapping and tweaking at them, while the other hand crept lower and lower, palming Donald through his underwear.

Donald ground himself into the touch, his moans cut off by Panchito dragging his head down for a messy kiss. José lightly stroked his fingers up the outline of Donald’s length, chuckling when he felt wetness beginning to leak into the fabric at the tip. The hands left him for a moment, then reappeared at his back, tugging at his underwear. “Let’s get rid of this, shall we?” José said.

It took a lot of strength to drag himself away from Panchito, but Donald finally sat up and let José maneuver him out of his last remaining clothes. José squeezed his round ass appreciatively, and told him in a sultry voice, “I think you should be really nice to Panchito now, if you want your gift from him later.”

Panchito laughed and said, “Yeah, Donald, I hope you’re ready for a whole lot of fun! But you’ve got to be good first, eh?”

Donald nodded, his voice caught in his throat. José guided him downward as Panchito took one of Donald’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

“Fuck,” Donald mumbled, almost overwhelmed by the sensations and emotions he was experiencing. 

“Time to put that sailor’s mouth of yours to good use, kid,” Panchito said, and Donald did.

Open-mouthed, he leaned down slowly, eager to find Panchito without bumping into him. He landed just above his cock, and Donald could tell he was neatly trimmed, which he appreciated since he was deprived of his sight for the time being. He planted a kiss and moved downward, finding Panchito’s hard cock and taking it easily in his mouth. Donald tried not to lose focus when Panchito moaned and settled his free hand on top of Donald’s head, tangling his fingers in the short cropped hair.

Donald swirled his tongue around the cock, getting it good and wet even though Panchito was plenty of both, and mouthed his way farther down to his vulva. Panchito was so wet, Donald could feel himself getting messy already. Messy was something he loved with these two, so he started in on giving strong licks across Panchito’s wetness back up to his cock, switching up his moves as Panchito moaned.

Behind him, José spread Donald’s legs, and gave Donald a long lick of his own across his hole. Donald tried to back into the sensation as much as possible without abandoning his work on Panchito. He hummed happily as he sucked on Panchito’s cock and was rewarded with a stream of encouragement and terms of endearment and Panchito tightening his grip on his hair.

At the same moment, where José had been teasing Donald’s hole with a generous amount of lube, he finally pressed a finger in, and Donald opened his mouth completely, letting out a stream of “Ahh, fuck”s. He nuzzled against Panchito’s inner thigh, mouthing against the skin as he got used to José’s fingers, because he quickly added a second one to continue stretching him out.

Donald moaned, and Panchito squeezed his hand and stroked his fingers through his hair until he had regained enough control of his mind to resume with his task. He put his free hand on Panchito’s hip to center himself, and licked up his vulva to the underside of his cock, tonguing the space underneath, and breathing hotly with his mouth slightly open around it.

José had slowed down, taking his time opening his friend up, and Donald took the opportunity to double his efforts, taking Panchito once again wholly inside his mouth, sucking and using his tongue to its full potential. Panchito pressed his head closer to his cock, and Donald could feel saliva dripping from his lips down Panchito’s already obscenely wet vulva, and then Panchito bucked his hips, two, three, Donald quickly lost count of how many times, and he concentrated on sucking that beautiful cock. Panchito groaned loudly above him, and Donald popped off his cock, licking up the come that had quickly soaked the lower half of his face.

José was breathing heavily behind them, and Donald had almost missed the third finger in his ass while he’d been giving Panchito his full attention.

“Looks like he’s done pretty well for himself so far, wouldn’t you say, Panchito?” José asked.

“He’s done okay, I think,” Panchito said, completely out of breath.

“Hmm,” José hummed.

Donald whined as the fingers left him with a twist, but gasped when José’s mouth returned, tonguing him deeply and thoroughly. His hands spread apart Donald’s ass, totally baring him for José to ravish.

After a minute, Panchito caught his breath and sat up to kiss Donald, tasting himself on his lips, and pressing kisses to his jaw, his neck, wherever he pleased when he got bored of one spot for too long.

Ages later, José came up for air, praising Donald’s ass even as he caught his breath.

“Your ass is wasted on this city, Donald,” José said tenderly. “Are you going to be good, or do we need to make sure you don’t touch yourself?”

“I’ll be good,” he said, and then thoughtfully added, “I want to be able to touch you both.”

“We can’t deny the birthday boy one request, can we, Panchito?” José declared.

Panchito agreed, and Donald could hear the cap on the lube flicking open again, then the slick sounds of José getting his chubby cock nice and wet. Donald wished he could see it, even though he knew it well enough to picture it in his head. Thick, not too long, and dark in a beautiful contrast from his own pale skin. He tried to hold true to his seconds-old promise not to touch himself.

As if reading his mind, Panchito reached down to stroke at Donald’s cock for him as he continued to lazily and and kiss and Donald’s neck. 

José asked if he was ready and Donald couldn’t even pretend not to want that dick inside of him as soon as humanly possible.

José firmly grabbed one ass cheek to spread him open again, his other hand guiding him into Donald’s wanting hole. A thick moan escaped both men as he pressed in with agonizing slowness. Donald appreciated this because of José’s thickness, but he also needed to get pounded into the mattress.

Frustratingly, Panchito’s hand left Donald’s cock for his own again, the heat and lust radiating off his partners enough to get him ready for round two. José snaked a hand around to Donald’s neck, forcing him closer against his chest as he eased in and out of him, still slow as sin.

Donald’s back arches against him, his hips grinding against José’s, his breath panting and shallow.

“You’re doing so good for me, patito,” José said into his ear.

Donald couldn’t say anything, but held onto José’s arm as he pressed ever closer to the man. 

“Now,” José said languidly, “do you want me to fuck you?”

“Please,” Donald said, desperate for breath.

“I guess I’ll think about it,” José said, jerking his hips more sharply and quickly against Donald than he had been, and then returning to the slower pace.

“Please fuck me, José,” Donald gasped.

“There it is,” José said, satisfied.

He pushed Donald down so he was flat against the mattress, head once again near Panchito’s cock, only he could tell Panchito had moved backwards against the headboard to sit upright to better watch Donald and José.

Donald’s mouth was right by Panchito’s thigh, and he pressed his lips there once again, trying to be useful to him again while José found his rhythm.

It took a minute or so, but once José positioned himself properly, he was angled perfectly to fuck into Donald without stuttering. The friction was amazing, as José fucked his cock into Donald to the hilt, and then pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into him, over and over again. Donald wasn’t going to last long like that at all.

José could tell Donald was starting to get close by the way his moans were getting ever louder and higher pitched.

“Because it is your birthday, I’ll allow you to come,” José said, as though he were bestowing a sacred gift unto Donald. And really, he was. Donald had been trying to grind his hips into the sheets to relieve some of the pressure on his cock while trying to meet José’s thrusts, and now he was about to go over the edge.

Donald cried out as he came, gyrating his hips against the sheets as José fucked him through it. Above him, he could hear Panchito softly coming from his own ministrations as well.

When Donald started to come down, José pulled himself out, trying not to overstimulate him too badly. After all, the night was far from over.


End file.
